


[Podfic] Ray is kissing Fraser

by Luzula (Luzula_podfic)



Category: due South
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-18
Updated: 2011-02-18
Packaged: 2018-12-19 11:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11897133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula_podfic/pseuds/Luzula





	[Podfic] Ray is kissing Fraser

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mergatrude](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mergatrude/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ray is kissing Fraser](https://archiveofourown.org/works/125777) by [mergatrude](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mergatrude/pseuds/mergatrude). 



For Mergatrude in the Help Brazil auction. This is a sweet little kissing ficlet! 

Download or stream [here](https://app.box.com/s/vlirt3duatdv2j0c6s1frh7pfkk6dobk). Length: 5 m 22 s.


End file.
